Shawn J. Kennedy (1937-2005)
}} Shawn J. Kennedy (1937-2005) Construction Executive (b. June 09, 1937, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA - d. April 24, 2005, Saint Luke's Hospital, Mattapoisett, Plymouth County, Massachusetts, 02739, USA) Social Security Number 045303185. Parents He was the son of Joseph Edward Kennedy (1905-1983) and Beatrice McDermott (1904-c1970). Joseph was the son of James Joseph Kennedy (1866-1926) and Katherine Carr (1865-1951). Birth He was born on June 09, 1937 in New York City, New York. Sibling Sandra Kennedy who married Peter West in 1974 and lived in New York, New York and Black Rock , Connecticut. She had a 25 year career at National Broadcasting Company. 30 Rockefeller Center in Manhattan. She currently works at St. Vincent's College in Bridgeport, Ct. She graduated from School of the Holy Child, Suffern, NY in 1960 and from Rosemont College in Rosemont, PA in 1964. She is step-mom to Katie West, Pamela West Cole, Peter Walmer West, Claudia West Graham, Kelly West Schlosser and Jennifer West Black. She has seven grandchildren, Charity, Buck, Sean, Jake, Courtney,Kai,and Emily. Marriage He married Judith L. Lindsley. Funeral Notice Shawn J. Kennedy, 67, of Mattapoisett died unexpectedly Sunday, April 24, 2005, at St. Luke's Hospital. He was the husband of Judith L. Lindsley. He was born and raised in New York City, he was the son of the late Joseph Kennedy and Beatrice McDermott. He lived in Greenwich and Weston, Connecticut, before moving to Mattapoisett four years ago. He was a communicant of St. Anthony's Church. He was a graduate of Fordham Prep School in New York City and Georgetown University. He was active in the Mattapoisett Land Trust and served on the Planning and Zoning Commission in Weston for 10 years. He was a lieutenant junior grade in the Navy from 1959 to 1963. Mr. Kennedy was a construction executive with Mason, Nixon & Kennedy, and later with Heckler Electric, both in New York City, until he retired. Survivors include his widow; two sons, Christopher J. Kennedy of New York City and Kieran M. Kennedy of Weston; a daughter, Elizabeth K. Bisio of Roswell, Georgia; a sister, Sandra West of Bridgeport, Connecticut; and seven grandchildren. His funeral Mass will be at 11 a.m. tomorrow in St. Anthony's Church, Mattapoisett. Burial with military honors will follow in Cushing Cemetery. Arrangements are by Saunders-Dwyer Mattapoisett Home for Funerals, 50 County Road, Route 6. Memoirs Shawn Kennedy, October 21, 2002: My uncle Jim, James G. Kennedy, Sr. was the last of the generation. When I was getting high security clearance, my mom lied about her age and the FBI came to find out why, she slammed the door on them. My father went to Holly Grove, Roscommon in the 1970s but they didnt find anyone there from the family. When I was younger, the Kennedys and the O'Malleys did a lot together, I went to a wedding in St. Ignatius in New York. It was Ann Henning's daughter getting married. We are related to the Brennans and the Bishops and one of the Brennans was in the FBI. They lived in Cincinnati, a lot of them were fireman. Emil Brennan's name was mentioned to me at a funeral, and I called him and he sent me some documents. My mom always lied about her age and when she died we put the same year as my dad down on her grave, but she was a year older. __SHOWFACTBOX__